


Distracting

by Rizz07



Series: Nico/Kevin Soulmate Universe [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Soulmates, can be read separatetly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: After spending two weeks together it's back to work for Nico and Kevin, but why is the Dane suddenly acting to distance?Can be read as a sequel to 'Too blind to see', but can also be read separately.





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> So (if i remember correctly) this is the first time ever that i'm writing any kind of smut, so I'm actually really nervous posting this.The fact that English isn't my first language isn't helping either.
> 
> Anyway, like I said I wrote this as an follow up to "Too blind to see", but I feel like it can definitely be read separately,
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kevin had been acting strange lately and Nico wasn’t quite sure why. After finding out the Dane was his mate, things had been surprisingly smooth between them. No longer was their time together spent arguing, instead they actually had got along great. They even enjoyed dinners, doing sports together and just staying in together. They even had spend a day with Kevin’s little brother after the Dane had hesitantly asked him if that was okay. For Nico it hadn’t even been an option to say no, knowing how much Kevin loved his little brother. But now they were back at work Kevin seemed distance somehow and Nico couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Maybe he needs to get use to it?” But even if it was meant as a suggestion by Checo, it sounded more like a question. “I mean you had almost two weeks together and now it might feel like getting back to work.”

Humming to acknowledged he heard his friend, Nico thought it over. In a way it made sense, they had spent so much time together and now it was back to the real world. It did feel a bit like being knocked off cloud nine so to speak. 

Checo placed an hand on his shoulder. “Talk to him, that’s the best thing you can do.”

With a nod he placed his hand on top of his friend’s, giving him a smile. It was so important to communicate well with his mate, but at the same time he found it pretty difficult. Still unsure when it came to Kevin. It had been so easy when they were away, but now he suddenly found himself to be a little scared to do something to upset his mate. And he already failed him once, he didn’t want to do it again.

“Oh look who’s here.” Kevin’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, just as Checo pulled his hand back. Looking up he saw the Dane standing in the door opening, arms crossed and glaring. 

“Kev, what are you doing here?” Not having expected to see him here.

“I wanted to go see my mate, but looks like you already have company.” He sounded angry and Nico wondered what was upsetting him so much. Was it because Sergio was here, or simple because he wasn’t alone. 

Ignoring the Dane’s tone he smiled and walked over to him. Pulling him close and placing a quick kiss on Kevin pursed lips. “Missed you.” It was the truth, even if it only had been a couple of hours since they parted ways that morning. 

“I’m sure” Kevin grumbled. Eyes still focused on the Mexican who was looking very uncomfortable. 

“Time for me to go” Checo told them, giving them a forced looking smile. “I’ll see you later Hulk.” Causing Nico to glare at the nickname, while Kevin eyes followed the Mexican until he left the room. 

“Kev?” he asked, trying to get his mate attention. Kevin just pulled back, still staring at the door. His mask had dropped, but his face had hardened instead. Nico was now sure his behavior had something to do with Sergio, he just couldn’t understand why. Everyone knew the Mexican and him had been friends for years, so what was so upsetting for Kevin about it. “Talk to me” he pleaded with his mate. “Please.”

The Dane turned to him abruptly and Nico took a step back at the intense hate burning in those blue eyes. It felt like it stabbed right through his heart. “Why don’t you talk to Perez like you always do.” The hurtful words brought tears to his eyes, but he swallowed them down. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but did know Kevin was using his anger to cover something up. 

“I don’t want to talk to Checo, I want to talk to you, my mate” he calmly stated. “As it is clear something is bothering you.” Kevin just huffed and crossed his arms. “I can’t help you or even understand you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” The only response he got where some grumbled words in Danish. “What happened Kevin? I thought things were good between us, but we arrive at the paddock and suddenly you’re all distance and angry.”

“Oh so it is my fault?” Kevin looked and sounded furious. “You were the one that wanted space to focus on the race weekend, not me. Yet here you are, always the one spending time with other drivers. If it isn’t Perez it is Sainz or even Verstappen, everyone but me.” 

Understanding dawned on him and Nico quickly bridged the distance between them, pulling Kevin into his arms despite the protest from the Dane. “It’s not like that Kevin, I swear.” It was never his attention to hurt his mate. “I was just afraid that if I had you around me, I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything.”

Kevin was still pushing against his chest, but Nico refused to let go. “So I was right, you don’t mind others around, just me.”

Smirking Nico pulled their hips together. “Well they obviously aren’t as distracted as my hot blond mate.”

Kevin’s eyes widened, as he too realized what was going on, before they darkened. “So I’m too much of a distraction?” He teased.

Humming Nico pulled his mate into a hot feverish kiss, loving the moan that left Kevin’s lips. “You got some time?” he asked, voice a little horse. 

“I’m here, aren’t I.” Kevin smirked. It was all the German needed to pull the blond with him to his motor home. Pushing him up against the door, the minute it closed. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” He asked, grinding their hips together. Leaving a trail of kisses from Kevin’s jaw, down his neck to his collarbone as his hands were busy trying to get rid of the Haas suit. 

“I begin to understand.” The words ended with a moan as the German sucked on a bit of skin right above the collarbone. “Should’ve told me.”

“Thought it was obvious.” Nico responded while he stripped Kevin naked, taking a minute to admire the sight.

Kevin chuckled. “Haven’t you figured out that we have the habit of not being able to see the obvious.” It really was starting to become a thing between them. “Now strip, you’re wearing way too much.” Nico grinned at the command, but quickly followed the order. Getting rid of his suit and fireproofs. “Now there’s a sight I want to see more.”

Groaning at Kevin's approval, he pulled the Dane into a heated kiss. “You’re going to be the dead of me.” Before trailing kisses from the tattooed chest down to his groin.

“You’re gonna suck me honey?” The comment made Nico role his eyes, knowing Kevin wasn’t going to let that go anytime soon. Instead of responding he didn’t hesitate to take the Dane’s cock into his mouth. Gagging a little as the Dane bucked his hip as a response. Grabbing his hips to still them, he hollowed his cheeks. Kevin in twirled his fingers in Nico’s longer locks as the older loved every moan and groan that left Kevin’s mouth.

It wasn’t long before Kevin started to pull harder on his hair, making him pull off. “Want you inside me.” The smaller panted, looking flushed.

Nodding the German got up and grabbed some lube out of the nightstand. Ignoring his mate questioning look in favor of pouring some of it on his fingers. Kevin just grinned and pulled him into another kiss. As it got heated, Nico brought one finger to Kevin’s hole, before slowly pushing in.  
“Add another.” Kevin moaned shortly after. Biting his lip as he leaned their foreheads together. With anyone else he would have hesitated, but he had come to learn that Kevin knew exactly what his body could handle and what not. So he complied his mate request and soon after a third finger followed. “Now give me your cock.”

“So needy” Nico teased him, but he secretly loved it. Lubing up his cock, he didn’t waste any time and picked his mate up before carefully pushed into his mate. Giving him some time to adjust before setting a slow rhythm.

Kevin groaned. “Come on Nico… I know you can fuck me better... than that…. Not made of glass you know.” With a grin he brought their lips together again while speeding up his tempo. Kevin rarely was one for slow and romantic, preferring to be fucked well and hard. “Ah fuck yes!” a loud moan following. “God I love your big cock.”

Giving Kevin’s shoulder a little bite, he tilted his hips going in deeper. Kevin’s legs around his waist tightened as he hit his prostrate over and over.

“Close.. So close.” Kevin moaned. Sweating as his head leaned back against the door. His face one of pure pleasure. Pushing him further against the door Nico brought an arm up, so he could grab the younger his cock. Jerking him of in the same rhythm as he fucked him. “Nico..” The groan was the only warning he got, before Kevin’s inner muscles tightened around his cock, as he came with a load moan. With a final thrust Nico moaned his mates name, coming deep inside him.

Kevin was leaning with his head against Nico’s shoulder, panting. “We.. We should do this more often.”

Chuckling Nico lowered his mate back on the ground. “You’re insatiable.”

Kevin smirked, pulling back. His blue eyes sparkling. “You love it.”

And he did, there was no denying that. “Just not as much on race weekends. I’d like to keep my job, you know.”

Kevin looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling. “I can live with that.”

Shaking his head Nico couldn’t help but chuckle. “Come on, let’s go shower.” Kevin’s eyes immediately darkened again. “Just shower.” Nico quickly told him. “I don’t know about Haas, but Renault is expected me back in-“ he looked at his watch. “about ten minutes.” Kevin pouted for a moment, before sighing as he knew his mate was right.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this wasn't too bad. Got any tips and/or feedback please let me know as I want to keep improving my writing.
> 
> Kudos and comments help inspire a writer ;)


End file.
